Even for a second
by HellionKyou
Summary: Umna umna imna..just read and then reveiw,I can't even think to do a damn summerty, im so effing tired.


**Even for a second**

**I dont own FB, so ha there. cries. I figure I would make a...wait I can't tell ya the story, lol. Dont ask im..God, icant think ta day.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was his demon form, sharp teeth and pungent skin. Akito had ripped off his beads, blood seeping from his arms and neck. what was going on, what was Akito doing to him?. "Akito, you bastard, leave him alone!" Tohru yelled with her voice full of hatred. The rain fell, drowing out their tears.

"This is his fate.." Yuki softly said.

"NO, this is not his fate, noone deserves this kind of torture , noone!"

"Tohru..."Kagure started."Please calm down, there is nothing we can do" She said turning her head, as the tears began to flow.

Tohru started to run but Haru held her arms back so she couldn't even move.

Akito slashed Kyo's skin with the whip again and again till his bone began to show. The monster that looked so strong, fell. The boy who was so brave, fell. And there was nothing they could do about it. Akito's devilish laugh appeared. What was so bad about Kyo, why did Akito want him dead?."Kyo!"Tohru screamed.

Glancing over with his demonic eyes. "Don't...don't look at me". His eyes sadend as tey closed. His breathing died down a little."KYO!"Tohru broke free of Haru's grasp, and ran to him. Akito laughing in the background. The monster that held the brave boy inside, disappeared and alls was left was Kyo's bare back and shorts, all covered in blood and bone. "Kyo...please...please"Tohru cried as she hugged him. There was no poof."You...you can't die, I love you" She whispered.

"To late to save your monster, girl" Akito growled. Kyo's body was slowly losing all life, that all he could say was..."I love you too..."

Kyo awoke with startlement. He sat up and whiped the sweat from his head.

"It was only a dream"He sighed out. Kyo quickly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, seeing the only person who even stood by him in his dreams.

"Hi Kyo!"Her voice was perky, and sweet. He couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Nightmares" He sadly said and sat beside her.

"About what"

"...Something I hope never happens" He roughly said.

"Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hey tohru, in the end would you stand by me?" Feeling a blush form on his cheek.

Tohru sweetly smiled."Why wouldn't I?"

"Because in my nightmare...not even Kagure who claims she loves me, tried to stop what was happening, so just to know if my dream was true on that note, would you stand by me?"

"You know Kyo...you shouldn't ask questions you already know"She smiled with a cute giggle.

Kyo smiled, leaning closer to her and placing a gental kiss on her soft lips.

"Even for a second, never doubt that I don't love you, because without you my dream might as well come true" He said.

"I love you too, Kyo"

"Aww how cute when shall we be exspecting children?"Shigure appeared.

"STUPID PERVERTED DOG, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND STOP LISTING IN TO PTHER PEOPLES CONVERSATION!"

"Well I didn't want to interupt, and it was so heartful, didn't know you could be such a nice kitty,Kyo"

Kyo was about to react, but Tohru cut in. "I don't want children yet, but someday I do"Tohru giggled."And they be so cute if they look like Kyo"

"Aww yes, lets hope they don't have his temper"

"shut up, and why are you two talking about kids?"

"Ah, I can picture it already, your be a great mother, and lets hope Kyo grows up a little more"

"Damn dog, you should talk"

"Well I would love to make Tohru my wife"Shigure smiled, walking over and looking as thoughhe was going to kiss her, Kyo stepped in."Touch her and you die"

"Aww, protective kitty, well good night you love birds, don't do anything I wouldn't do"Shigure smirked and then laughed as thought was thinking naughty thoughts.

"Hentai!...bake inu" He then grumbled.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hai, hai, I know its short but Im tired and yes I will finish Arranged to thoughs of you who are wondering. Now Please RnR, and NO FLAMES!.**

**Grym Goddess**

**ps I have no idea why i called it "Even for a second" it just seemed like a good name.**


End file.
